Personal schedule management systems are widely used due to the pervasive use of laptop or mobile computing systems. The use of such a management system is one of the essential tools for managing a person's schedule in business as well as personal environments. Further, the system closely interacts with a user on a daily basis.
The following is a usual scenario where a user interacts with a schedule management system:                1) A user receives a meeting request from his/her colleague via an email or call.        2) A user types in his/her meeting schedule information (e.g., time, date, venue, and attendee(s)) into the system.        3) A user then receives a sound or text alert for the schedule from the system, about the approaching meeting with further details.        4) Usually, a user pushes a button of the system for either “dismiss” or “snooze,” and takes action for the schedule.        5) Or, if a user cannot make the schedule, he/she will cancel the meeting by call and/or manually send a reschedule request message to the organizer of the meeting and/or attendee(s).        